


A Sweet deal for a Sweet Tooth

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: GENDERBENT KARKAT, Gen, SO ITS GONNA BE TEREZI, THE MOST CHEESY AND OVER USED THEME BUT IT'S AWESOME, WHICH MEANS SOEMONE HAS TO BE MALE NOW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets a break from work at the club and decides to get coffee.Then decides to get the fiery tempered barista serving the coffee. Although, she has plans of her own agenda as well, which may or may not include the cool kid with a cheesy pick up lines.</p><p>~A.K.A My first successful attempt at character flirtation. It's amazing!!!!!!!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At First Glance

The music is wicked as it flows out of the speakers. You quickly work to keep the rhythm and bass working together and everything else caught up. When they said DJ was easy..they lied. They lied so much.

But for you, it had to be easy. Or at least look easy.

Which was the easiest part, making it look easy. Easiest thing for a Strider to do, was make it look easy.. and good.

You sigh kinda relieved when you finish and instantly play some recorded stuff. You slip away from the stage and to the bar, you sit down and crack your knuckles while rolling your neck. The bartender girl smiles and hands you a water, "Busy night Strider?"

You nod, "Yep." you sip the water and sigh. "Almost closing time." she says and pats your head before going back to the customers.

You nod and turn in your chair. After a minute of listening to your music play on the machine you get up and head over to go live on more time.

About half an hour later your packing your CDs away. You are completely worn down to nothing and aching. You can still feel the vibrations of the bass..and it makes you sick.

"Hey Strider." your boss clamps an arm on your shoulder making you wince slightly, "I think you need a break.. how about a week off?"

You gape at him then shake your head, "I can't somebody-" he cuts you off, "Your taking a break. Just leave me the CDs and get some rest, your no good if your dead to it." he laughs and pushes you out the door, "Now go."

You sigh and watch as he closes and locks up the door. You turn annoyed and relieved and furious. But you figured he was right, your dead to the music..could barely hear anything else but the loud stuff. You walk to the bus stop and wait for the next bus home..you had no clue what you were going to do tomorrow.

The alarm is screaming at you when you wake up. It's 8 in the morning.. 8... whoa wait what!

You bolt up and look around frantic..then groan and flop down remembering you didn't have work for a week.

You give a soft sigh and roll onto your side looking out at the bright morning. It was the first time in a while that you woke up this early. You yawn and stretch then sit up rubbing your head. You slide your legs out of the bed and stretch your arms back more to pop out your back. You grunt as you rise and head to the bathroom. You brush your teeth and watch the water running into the sink before looking up. You lock your eyes on the mirrored ones.

God did you hate your eyes... you hated them so much.. they were the weirdest most horrible color. red..bright fricking cherry hot rod red. You grit your teeth and shut off the water heading to your closet and throwing on some simple clothes, (which you still rock) then in a quick movement you have your shades on.

You exit your apartment complex and walk down the side walk. it was just starting to get really warm. Figures for this area..the last to get warm weather. even if it was warm..you still wanted coffee. Badly

You look around and spot a nicer looking Cafe and walk towards it carefully crossing the road. You open the door and step into the cool dining room.

The first thing you see is the barista...

God she was gorgeous.. a kind of... high school cute. she looked no more than 18 but this Cafe only lets people over 19 work.

She was short but not completely tiny. she had a short dark cinnamon brown hair, it seemed kinda mixed with chocolate colors., wild haircut that framed her face just right. She held a very annoyed expression that seemed to make her even more cuter. She seemed more of a tomboy than anything else. Her skin was a light caramel because of a tan, you could tell because she had some swimsuit lines on her neck. But her eyes... her eyes really caught you dead in your tracks. A lovely chocolate brown with hues of red pitched in perfectly.

Ok, you used chocolate way to much to describe her...

You walk up to the counter and think for a moment.

"well? You going to order or not because if so, I need to get back to work." she snaps and taps her finger nail against the counter top.

You smirk and shrug, "Give me a minute now." she narrows her eyes and crosses her arms, "Seriously.." she huffs and sighs annoyed.

You chuckle, "Caramel mocha with extra cream and extra extra sugar." she blinks and gapes at you, "um..ok...don't you think that's a little to sweet?" she asks scribbling down the order.

You smirk and lean against the counter, "Maybe..what do you think hm? I bet your ten times sweeter." her cheeks flush pink and her eyes widen. with that she huffs and snatches up the order hurrying away to fix it. you chuckle at her flustered appearance.

she comes back and all but slams down the coffee with her cheeks still flushed pink. You chuckle and give her the money, then grabbing her hand just as she gives you the receipt you smile and press into it 15 bucks, "and a tip." you wink, which you know she won't see but still it fits. "For giving me a sweet deal.' her cheeks lighting up even more of a brighter shade, "Excuse me?" she says stuttering a bit on 'Excuse' me. You smile then, "One: For getting me the first coffee i have had in a long time, Two: for being the one to give me my coffee." with that you turn and walk to one of the booths.

You glance over sipping at the delicious beverage as she blinks then goes about slipping the 15 into her pocket and getting on with the other customers, her cheeks still bright red...


	2. Coffee or Icecream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, now that Dave has officially introduced himself- wait...no he hasn't. He hasn't even told this fiery goddess barista his name! 
> 
> And now Karkat is all flustered and blushing and gooood did she hates it when her cheeks got red. The nerve on this hipster douche! Probably one of those nice guys looking for an easy girl... well she would show him!

Dave Strider...you are an idiot. Absolute, total disgusting dork. Dave Strider...how hard is that to say huh! How hard is it to go back up there and say "oh by the way my name is Dave and I seriously need to know your before I lost my mind. By the way your so cute when you blush..."

But nope! Not today, today is not the day. the stars are not aligned for this. So instead he sat there in his booth letting his coffee get cold while he stared out the window. He contemplated it, going up there, but his nerves somehow got the better of him. Which to be honest was a rarity. So instead he glugged down the rest of his coffee and scribbled something onto a napkin. He knew that leaving his mess behind on the table someone would have to clean it, and sure it would make her mad...but at least she would get the message.

It didn't occur to him that it could just as easily be ignored and thrown into some bin without a seconds glance until he was around the corner and on the next block.

Karkat on one hand was appalled. Never had someone so blatantly flirted with her before. Ok maybe once but he was her roommate and she knew that he had some serious issues with both his best friend and her boyfriend. she opted for silently seething and mentally telling this guy off whenever he tried again. but he didn't and that was just odd.

That's how it went in the movies at least, the bad guy would do his whole trashy crap thing and the girl would kindly tell him off so that she could move on to her real prince charming... To many romcoms and to many fairy tales.

She went back to seething when she saw the mess he had left at his booth, seriously did he even have all those napkins before?! she mumbled angry threats just below her breath and stomped over grabbing the cup and tossing it into the plastic bag, she grabbed some of the perfectly unused napkins and put them in her pockets before reaching for another that had been beneath the cup.

Dave was now ranting at himself and breathless. He practically sprinted back the block and a half to fix his note mistake. He leaned against a light pole to catch his breath and looked up the cafe clear in sight. It startled him to see her there at his booth holding that little napkin. His chest froze up and his veins reverberated his hopefulness.

Karkat squinted some and looked over the napkin. Her heart skidded and her stomach flipped like it worked in a circus and not the real world.

_~~hey my name is Dave and~~ _

_~~Hello~~ _

_~~dave here~~ _

_~~i'm dave strider and your gorgeous no wait sorry~~ _

_Dave Strider, your adorable cute I would love to know your name, and you should call me to either say nay or yay_

 

That's it, a bunch of scribble and holy crap did he actually write gorgeous? Karkat felt her cheeks rise to a whole new level of red. Underneath the scribble and lines was his number. She paused and thought it over. It seemed ok..he seemed decent at least. She decided on a yenay and wrote down his number on her hand. After work and once she got home where she was comfortable calling up strangers she might try to say something. She would at least give him a what for on the messy booth. She smiled without even realizing it...

 

Dave watched with an incredulous look as she scribbled something on her hand. She was smiling...she was smiling! He jumped some and pumped  a fist int he air before quickly scampering away as to not be even more embarrassed. Actually forget embarrassed and cool kid facade he was freaking ecstatic. but not to much, just enough that his heart thudded against his rib cage and his finger tips felt numb. 

Funny, he usually only felt this way when he was behind his turntables. 


End file.
